Under the Same Stars
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: A one-shot about Leo and Calypso, and the love that they have for each other.


**A/N: I could not help writing this one-shot for Leo and Calypso; they are meant to be together. I know there are a lot of stories out there for them already. But I hope that you will read this one too and leave a review! I hope enjoy it! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Under the Same Stars

Calypso found herself staring at the vast night, which blanketed the sky above. She stared at them, the glorious diamonds in the navy-blue canvas. She also found herself reaching out in the empty air for a hand that she longed to hold. A sigh of loneliness and heart break past her lips, as she struggled to keep them from quivering, struggled to keep her eyes from watering at the brink with tears. She had been such a fool to fall in love with him. To fall in love with Leo, and his eyes that were always so wide, his mind always tinkering away anew with thoughts and inventions. And his goofy grin, his slightly pointed ears, his curly black hair.

The minor Goddess shut her eyes, as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks and onto the sand like slow and steady raindrops. Her thin fingers gripped the sand as she found herself about to start sobbing over the ache in her chest, an ache so deep and painful that sometimes made it difficult to draw breath. She had been so foolish, the Gods and Goddesses would never allow to her to be happy and find love that was her punishment after all. To continually be cursed with a broken heart, she had tried so hard not to fall for Leo; she had tried so hard to hate him. But in the end, there was something different about him, something that drew her to him, like two magnets colliding together. He had accepted her for who she was, he had taught her new things, he had loved her for her. They had just started to bridge the gap, the bridge that was starting to make their love all too real. And just like the rest, the Gods and Goddesses and sent that damn raft, to take him away from her.

But there was something that the Gods and Goddess had not even thought of, instead of it just being a one-sided love, just like the others had been…Leo had…Leo had started to love her too. He had sworn on the River Styx that he would come back for her, and no matter how much she did not want too, she found herself believing in Leo, that the Son of Hephaestus would fulfill his promise to come back and free her from her paradise prison.

She opened her eyes and found the stars winking at her, her caramel hair was going to be gritty with sand, but she found herself not caring. She was lying on the cool sand with her bare feet being tickled by the waves that splashed against the island, her prison, her home. She also found herself dressing more boyish, she created herself more jeans and t-shirts. They were a lot more practical for her island home, then the dresses had been, and so much easier to wash clean.

To try to best to keep her mind off of Leo, she had been trying her best to make new stew recipes, and to make different drinks other than cider. But doing those things, even working in her garden, made her think of the Son of Hephaestus, because everything that was doing…all her hard work was for their dream. Their silly and stupid dream to open up a garage. A garage that Calypso found herself caring about more each day, she wouldn't mind the hard work, she wouldn't mind it all, because she would be with him. She would be with _her _Leo.

A blush crept across her pale complexion at the thought of Leo being hers, and she liked the idea of it. Of having someone that finally returned her feelings, that loved her just for being herself. A tired sigh escaped the minor Goddess as she hauled herself back to her feet; she brushed the sand from her jeans and t-shirt, but instead of heading back toward her palace, she found herself curling up inside Leo's makeshift workshop, among all of the scrap metal he had left behind. And somehow she found it comforting. She decided right then and there, that she would bring her loom down here tomorrow, and begin working on making herself a quilt, a patchwork quilt that would have all of her fond memories of Leo. As she drifted to sleep among the cold metal and sand, she found herself dreaming of the fire conjurer and how happy they would be when they opened their garage.

Leo Valdez found himself chatting away to Festus about the minor Goddess Calypso and telling the golden mechanical dragon all about her. Good Gods, he loved the feeling of being in love, it made him giddy with happiness, but the ache in his chest that came from being away from Calypso, he found himself hating. He wished he could have taken her away from her island when the raft had shown up, so after all this war, after this hatred was gone, they could be together and be happy. He only told Festus about the Daughter of Atlas, in the darkness of night when he thought no one else was up, he also needed to tell someone about her, or otherwise he was afraid he would burst. The Son of Hephaestus plopped down beside the whirring golden mechanical dragon, and wiped the grease off of his fingers and onto his jeans; he folded the army jacket that Calypso had made for him under his head , to use as a pillow as he lay stretched out on the deck, gazing at the stars above. He had been so busy chatting with Festus and working to try to program him to locate Ogygia that he had forgotten about how exhausted he was. As he drifted to sleep he found himself falling asleep with a smile on his face. He could not help hoping that maybe, just maybe, that Calypso was looking at the stars, at the same stars that he was.

As he drifted into the world of dreams, he began picturing her, and picturing himself holding her in his arms. Holding hands with her, showing her how to fix simple mechanic problems in their garage, while they sipped cider that she had made. He wanted that so much, for her and for him, for them to both be happy. And he would find her again, he swore to her that he would, and he planned on keeping that promise.

They would be together again…someday…


End file.
